FALLENORACLE
FALLENORACLE is the twelfth episode of the second season of Quantico. Synopsis At the Farm, the recruits break into the NSA on a mission to delete all their personal information, but the rogue group within the CIA has other plans. In the future, the hostages strategize an escape via underground tunnels as a set-up to get the the terrorists to reveal themselves. Plot Past Owen has the recruits sneak into the NSA building and wipe the data containing information about about them. However, Lydia, who makes an abrupt appearance at the Farm, gives Ryan an AIC mission; to tap the NSA. Alex asks Harry to find out what Ryan is doing at the NSA; and in exchange, Alex gives Harry information regarding Sir Laurence Bishop. Alex traces the tap. However, Dayana sabotages León during the operation and as a result, he is cut from the Farm. Harry later tells Sebastian that he was in love with a guy named Elliot, who was the son of Sir Laurence Bishop. Bishop, who disapproved of their relationship, cut Elliot from his family, unless Elliot married a woman. Elliot, not wanting to make a choice, stabbed himself to death. Sebastian then tries to strangle Harry to death but Dayana intervenes and saves Harry. Some time later, Ryan confronts Lydia, wanting to know why she was heading the rogue agency. She finally revealed that she is not heading the AIC; she is the lead recruiter for a black ops division. She mentioned that the park ranger that the three had to kill in ODENVY was a very alive CIA operative. In addition, the tap that Ryan placed thwarted a bombing attack at a Syrian refugee camp. Meanwhile, Alex and Owen traced the tap to an abandoned warehouse. They find a lair of surveillance of the people at the Farm, including Lydia. Concluding that the AIC is not behind the investigation, the two leave before the building explodes, killing an unknown man. Present Alex and the other hostages decide to escape through an underground tunnel as part of a method to get members of both the AIC and the Citizens Liberation Front to reveal themselves. In the process, a hostage is killed while another hostage goes missing. Will recognizes the dead person as a CLF member and Alex and Will conclude that the missing person was an AIC agent. Suddenly, the lights turn off as Alex's gun is stolen. When the lights turn on, Carly, Sebastian's wife, is revealed to be the AIC member who killed the CLF member. Holding a gun to Harry's head, she demanded that Alex turn Will over to her. She also mentioned that the rogue group was willing to make sacrifices as part of a method to complete their mission; to sabotage the G-20 Summit and gain access of the intelligence drives. Suddenly, a gunfight erupts between Sebastian and Carly, which results in Carly's death and Sebastian gets shot in the process. After, the remaining hostages, including disguised CLF members, successfully made their way out of the crisis zone. However, Alex, Raina, and Ryan discover that Will disappeared. Alex finds Lydia briefly heading an FBI tactical unit. She revealed that Dayana, who was a part of the AIC, kidnapped Will so that he would help her download the drives. Cast Starring *Priyanka Chopra as Alex Parrish *Jake McLaughlin as Ryan Booth *Aunjanue Ellis as Miranda Shaw (credit only) *Yasmine Al Massri as Nimah and Raina Amin *Johanna Braddy as Shelby Wyatt *Russell Tovey as Harry Doyle *Blair Underwood as Owen Hall *Pearl Thusi as Dayana Mampasi Guest Starring *Aarón Díaz as León Velez *David Lim as Sebastian Chen *Tracy Ifeachor as Lydia Hall *Jay Armstrong Johnson as Will Olsen *Paige Patterson as Carly Klapp Trivia *The title of this episode, FALLENORACLE is a CIA cryptonym for a secret National Security Agency (NSA) catalog database. The database is formed using the organization's signals intelligence (SIGINT) program. The aim of the program is to collect, process, analyze, disseminate, and store personal information of certain groups or individuals of interest. The information is gathered through social network analysis, metadata analysis, and target research via various hacking tools. Video Quantico 2x12 Promo "FALLENORACLE" (HD) Season 2 Episode 12 Promo Multimedia Images |-|Promotional= |-|Behind the Scenes= |-|Screencaps= 12-1.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Season Two